


Sweet Surrender

by LadyLoki80



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLoki80/pseuds/LadyLoki80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my very first attempt at writing fan fiction. I hope you like it this story! I have 10 chapters completed so far and am working on chapter 11 right now. I'll post it as soon as I can! I'd love to hear your feedback =) **I do not own Tom or Luke (obviously) but OFCs are mine**</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first attempt at writing fan fiction. I hope you like it this story! I have 10 chapters completed so far and am working on chapter 11 right now. I'll post it as soon as I can! I'd love to hear your feedback =) **I do not own Tom or Luke (obviously) but OFCs are mine**

“Shelby…..Sheellllby....come on darling wake up” I hear him whisper feeling his hot, minty breath and stubble on my cheek as he gently shakes me.  
“Tom, please, it’s Saturday for goodness sake! Let me sleep” I whined into my pillow.   
“No sleeping in today my love” He presses his nose into my cheek. “You do know what today is, right?” he asks giggling like a little boy. “It’s your birthday!!! Now get up sleepyhead. I’ve got surprises waiting for yooouuuu” he sings softly, pulling me closer.   
“Do you know what I would love darling?” I ask playfully. “Mmmmm, what’s that my love?” BAM!!! I whack him with my pillow. “If you’d let me sleep you goof!” I laugh.   
“Ugh, fine, sleep the day away you lazy bum” he teases, slapping my butt “I’ll be downstairs” he calls out as he makes his way down to the kitchen.  
I finally give in and get up out of bed. “How did I get so lucky?” I asked Loki, our black kitten, as I scratched his furry little head. At this moment, my life was perfect. I’m the proud owner of a very successful bakery Delicious Surprise and I have the most wonderful boyfriend on the planet. Tom and I have been dating for 4 years now, living together in a small apartment for two of those years and it’s been pure bliss. I head down stairs to the kitchen and look at my darling Tom cooking me a celebratory birthday breakfast.   
“Well hello there sleepyhead” he chuckles “sit down, breakfast is almost ready”.   
“Yummy, smells delicious sweetheart” I say with a huge smile on my face.   
“Thank you darling. I made your favorite, pancakes; scrambled eggs, home fries and toast with the cinnamon-sugar butter you like” he says with a proud look on his face.   
The kitchen smelled like heaven. I closed my eyes and breathed in the scent of Tom’s cooking. Yes I was truly one lucky woman. Tom sets the plates down and we begin to eat our breakfast.   
“Well this is a lovely surprise. Oh yum baby, this is sinfully delicious” I say, taking his hand in mine and giving it a squeeze.   
“You’re quite welcome darling. Once we’re finished here, we need to take a ride”.   
“Ok” I say.   
We finished up our breakfast and got ready to leave.   
“So, where are we going?” I ask, curiosity getting the best of me as he helps me into my coat.   
“Ehehehe, it’s your next surprise darling” Tom says as he hands me a small square box with a bow tied around it. “Don’t open that until I tell you to darling” he says with a wink.   
I give him me best puppy dog eyes “please baby, can’t I open it now?”   
He softly kisses my nose “Ehehehe, nice try but no. Now let’s go”.  
About an hour later, we pull up in front of a gorgeous Victorian house. It was a soft, pale blue with white trim and a beautiful wraparound porch.   
“Wow, Tom, this house is gorgeous! Whose is it?” I asked in awe of the sheer beauty of the home.   
Tom takes my hand and kisses it “darling, open the box”.   
I look at him, his smile lighting up his entire face. I untie the bow and gently open the lid and gasp.


	2. Chapter 2

I stare at the open box, completely shocked. “Tom! Wh-what is this?!” I ask, picking up the ornate key, my voice shaking.   
“It’s the key to our new home darling” he said, leaning over to kiss me. “Shelby, I bought this house for us. No more landlord, no more rent” he says, cupping my face in his large, soft hands “this is OUR house darling”.   
“Tom, I don’t know what to say, this is unbelievable! Oh my god, I love you!” I throw my arms around him and hug him tightly.   
“I love you too sweetheart” Tom says “now come on, let me show you the house”.   
We walk up the stone steps, hand in hand.   
“Would you like the honors darling of unlocking the door?” he asks.   
“It would be my pleasure” I say, giggling like a schoolgirl.   
I slide the key into the lock and open the door and nearly fall to the floor with the sight that I am greeted by. Dozens of red long-stemmed roses line the hallway leading to the living room.   
“Tom, oh my god” I say as tears stream down my face. POP! I jump as a champagne bottle is opened and poured into glasses.   
“A toast” Tom says handing me a glass “my darling Shelby, I hope this will be a day you will cherish forever. I cannot wait to turn this house into our home, happy birthday.” We tap our glasses together and sip the sweet bubbly. “Want to check out the rest of the house?” he asks   
“Absolutely” I say, still wiping tears from my eyes. We explore more areas of the house, oohing and aahing over the little intricacies we find.   
“You know I find it funny that you left the kitchen and the master bedroom for last” I say teasingly.   
“Are you mocking me darling?” he laughs “come on, you should know me by now love. I have my reasons.” We walk into the kitchen and I’m blown away. “Do you like it my love?” Tom asks sliding his arms around my waist.   
“Oh Tom, this is my dream kitchen!”   
“I wanted you to be able to have a place where you could create your decadent desserts and be comfortable.”   
“It’s perfect. Oh Tom, what did I ever do to deserve this?” I ask, turning around to look into his eyes. He pulls me close to him   
“You love me Shelby, that’s what you did and continue to do.” He lowers his head and kisses me tenderly. “Darling, I have one more surprise for you, come with me.”  
He leads me up the stairs into the master bedroom. “Oh Tom, how does each room become and more and more beautiful?!” I ask. An enormous four-poster bed lies against the center of the back wall. Plush pillows and soft blankets in deep crimsons and reds decorate it. Ornate bookshelves, full of books, align the left wall. The right wall has an enormous bay window that overlooks the flower gardens in the back yard. “Tom, this is like a dream. I can’t believe this place is ours” I say as I turn around to face him. I’m completely unprepared for what happened next.


	3. Chapter 3

Tom stands in front of me with our kitten, Loki, in his arms.   
“Hi baby boy!” I say as I take Loki from him.   
“Darling,” Tom says “Loki has a surprise for you. Look at his collar.” I glance down and gasp.   
“Oh my god Tom…..”  
There dangling from his collar is a diamond ring. Tom unties the ring from Loki’s collar and gets down on one knee.   
“We’ve been together for four wonderful years now. I have never been this happy in all my life. I don’t want to live another day without you by my side. Shelby Lynn Russo, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”   
I can’t speak, I can’t breathe, I can’t think. “Yes, a thousand times yes!!” Tom slides the ring on to my finger and picks me up in his arms and twirls me around. He presses his forehead to mine, a tear rolling down his cheek.   
“You have no idea how happy you’ve made me darling, I love you.”   
“I love you too Tom.” I glance up at him, a wicked grin on my face. “Tom, I don’t know about you, but I think I’m ready for bed.” Tom chuckles as he plants a kiss on my forehead.   
“Mmmm, that sounds like a wonderful idea.” He picks me up and carries me to the bed.   
I woke up the following morning around 7:00. I stretched and glanced at the gorgeous ring on my finger and smile. I look to my right and see Tom. He looks like an angel with his curly hair going in all different directions. I watch him sleeping peacefully, his bare chest rising and falling with each breath. I lean over and softly kiss him.   
“Baby I have to go in to work for a little while. Don’t forget about your meeting today at 10:00.” “Mmmmrrrmmmmpppp” he mumbles into the pillow. I laugh   
“Whatever you say my dear. I’ll see you later.” I quickly get dressed, feed Loki, and head out the door to the bakery  
I unlock the door to the bakery and head back to the kitchen.   
“Shelby, is that you?” I hear a voice calling out.   
“It sure is Kiki. Come over here I have big news!”   
My assistant/best friend Katrina (Kiki for short) comes bounding over.   
“What’s up buttercup?” she asks as I hold up my left hand to show her my ring. “Shut the front door! Shelby congratulations!!” She throws her arms around me and hugs me tight. “Details, I want details!!”   
“Oh my, where do I start? He was showing me around the house, which I can’t wait to show you by the way, and as I was looking out the window at the flower gardens, he hands me Loki and there was the ring tied to his collar.”   
“Oh wow, how romantic! Tell Tom he needs to give Chris some pointers” she says as we laugh.   
“Obviously you know what happens now, right?” I say to her with a wink.   
“Wedding plans!!!” we scream as we hug each other again.   
“Ok, let’s get this show on the road. Go ahead and unlock the door Kiki, I’ll start bringing everything out”.   
“Ma’am, yes ma’am” she jokes with a salute as she heads out front to open the doors.  
As I’m icing the last tray of cupcakes Kiki bursts through the kitchen door pale as a ghost.   
“Kiki, oh my god, what’s wrong?”   
“Shelby, there’s two police officers out front looking for you.”   
I wipe my hands on my apron and go out front to see what’s going on.   
“Good morning ma’am, are you Shelby Russo?” one of the officers asks.   
“Y-yes I am. Is there something wrong?”   
“Miss Russo, I’m afraid there’s been an accident…..”


	4. Chapter 4

I felt like I had been punched in the stomach.   
“Wh-what do you mean there’s been an accident?” I say, choking on the words.   
“I’m sorry to inform you ma’am, but you’re fiancé has been in a serious car accident. He’s been rushed to Our Lady of Lourdes for surgery. I’m sorry I have no other information than that.” They turn and leave.   
I cry out for Kiki as I crumble to the floor in tears. She runs over and helps me up.   
“Shelby, come on sweetheart, we have to get you to the hospital.” We lock up the bakery and rush to the hospital.  
I run towards the nurse’s station, knocking people out of my way as I went.   
“I need to find my fiancé, Tom Hiddleston. He was in a serious accident and was admitted earlier today” I say panicking, tears streaming down my face.   
“Calm down miss” the nurse says sweetly “he just came out of surgery and is in recovery. He was a very lucky man it could’ve been a lot worse.”   
She tells me which room he’s in and turns back to her work.   
“Call me when you want to go home Shelby, I’ll come pick you up” Kiki says hugging me.   
“I will, thanks Kiki.” I watch my best friend leave and then head off to Tom’s room.  
I push open the door to Tom’s room and immediately start to cry all over again. Lying in the bed attached to numerous machines that are beeping and buzzing is my darling Tom. I walk quietly over to him and gently place a kiss on his forehead.   
“Oh sweetheart, I’m here now. You’re going to be ok” I say.   
“Miss Russo?” a deep voice says “I’m Dr. Weber” I get up and walk over to him.   
“Hi doctor, please, tell me what’s going on here.”   
“He had a close call there. He’s got a few broken ribs, some lacerations, and minor head trauma. Luckily there was no damage done to any of the vital organs. I think he’s going to be fine. He’s resting comfortably as you can see. I’ll be back to check on him later” Dr. Weber says as he walks out of the room.   
I go back and sit in the chair next to Tom’s bed. I run my fingers through his hair.  
“I’m here darling, I’m here.” I stare at the machine that was monitoring his heart rate. I lay back in the chair and close my eyes, “please God, please let him be ok” I say to myself as I drift off to sleep.   
**FLASHBACK – 4 years ago**  
“Are you ready?” I ask Kiki nervously.   
“Let’s rock and roll!” she says.   
I unlock the door and our pride and joy, Delicious Surprise, is officially open for business.   
“I’m going to finish decorating the last cake, I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me” Kiki says as she walks in the back.   
I turn to start a pot of coffee when I hear the bell chime as someone walks in.   
“Excuse me darling” a melodic British voice asks “could I please get two of your delicious looking HobNobs?”   
I turn around “Of course you ca-“I stop mid-sentence as I catch sight of the sexy tall man at the counter. Yowza. He lets out a chuckle   
“Is something wrong love?”   
“N-no, I’m sorry, I just wasn’t expecting you to be so good looking. Oh dear lord, that came out wrong, I mean you’re hot. Ugh, hold on, let me take my foot out of my mouth and let’s start over. Hi I’m Shelby, welcome to Delicious Surprise, what can I get for you?”   
“Hello Shelby, I’m Tom. May I please get two of those delicious looking HobNobs?”   
“Oh my lord, you’re Tom Hiddleston. I’m a huge fan and of course you can! Excellent choice by the way, they’re my specialty” I say with a wink as I put them into a bag. Our hands touch as I hand him the bag. He smiles   
“Thank you darling, how much do I owe you?”   
“They’re on the house. I hope you enjoy them.”   
“That’s so sweet of you and I’m sure I will” he says with a wink. I almost fall to the floor. “I normally don’t do this” he says “would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?”   
Holy crap, I must be dreaming, did Tom Hiddleston just ask me out? Somebody pinch me!   
“I would love to. Here’s my number, call me or text me and let me know what time” I say blushing like a schoolgirl.   
“Excellent. Well, I guess I’ll be seeing you later” he says, again with a wink. He turns a walks out the door.  
**FLASHBACK ENDS**  
I awake with a start. It takes me a minute to remember where I am. I look over at Tom. He stirs and opens his eyes. I stand and go over to his bed and place my hand on his.   
“Baby I’m right here. Are you ok?” He looks up at me with confusion on his face.   
“Who….who are you?”


	5. Chapter 5

“Tom, it’s me, Shelby” I say as panic starts to set in. Dear God, please let him remember. He searches my face   
“Shelby? I’m sorry but I don’t know who you are.”   
I feel like my heart is being torn apart. I don’t know what to do or say.   
“Tom, I’m your fiancée. We’ve been together for four years now. Please baby, you have to remember who I am.” I watch him as he tries to remember, frustration setting in.   
“I’m so sorry, I wish I could remember who you are” he says sadly. I feel the tears start to well up in my eyes. I needed some air.   
“I’ll be right back Tom. I’m going to let the doctor know that you’re awake.” I walk out, close the door, and fall to the floor. My world is falling apart.   
“Miss, are you alright?” an orderly asks rushing to my side.   
“Y-yes, thank you I need to see Dr. Weber. Tell him that my fiancée has woken up.   
Five minutes later, Dr. Weber comes to my side. I look at him with sadness in my eyes   
“Doctor, he doesn’t remember me.” He puts his hand on my shoulder.   
“Shelby with head trauma that’s to be expected. I assure you, he will start to remember as time goes by. The best thing you can do to help him along is to bring him back to familiar places and have your friends talk to him. Go about your normal routines. I’m going to check on him. If all is well, he should be able to go home tomorrow. I’ll call you and let you know when he’s ready to be released.” I let out a heavy sigh   
“Thank you doctor. I’m going to call my friend and have her come pick me up. Let me just go see him quickly before I go.”   
“No problem, take your time. I’ll be in shortly” he says with a smile.  
I walk back into Tom’s room.  
“Hey you” I say quietly.   
“Hey, Shelby right?” he asks with a smile.   
“Yes, it’s me Shelby. The doctor will be in in just a minute to check on you. He says you should be able to come home tomorrow” I say with a smile as I take his hand. He lets out a sigh and looks at me with his beautiful blue eyes.  
“I have a silly question, will I be going home with you?” Tears roll down my cheeks   
“Yes darling, you’ll be going home with me. I’ll be back tomorrow to pick you up” I lean over and plant a kiss on his forehead.   
“Thank you for that Shelby, I’ll see you tomorrow” Tom said with a smile as I walked out the door.   
When I got down to the lobby I called Kiki to come get me. 20 minutes later we were heading home.   
“So how is he Shelby?” Kiki asked. I couldn’t help it, I broke down again.   
“Kiki he doesn’t remember who I am.”   
“Oh honey, I’m so sorry. What did the doctor say about his memory?” I put my head back against the headrest and closed my eyes   
“He said it’s only temporary and that it should come back. Kiki, I’m so scared. What happens if it doesn’t come back?”   
“Shelby you can’t think that way you need to stay positive. I’ll do whatever I can to help.”   
We pull up to Tom’s and my house and I get out of the car.   
“Thanks so much for everything Kiki, I love you so much!” I say to her as I shut the car door.   
I walk up to the front door, unlock it, and go inside. I immediately go upstairs to our bedroom. Oh my God, what am I going to do? The house feels so empty without him there. Loki wakes up from his nap on the bed and softly meows at me. I scoop him up in my arms and hug him tightly. I lay down on the bed Tom and I share and cry myself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, I awake to two little green eyes peering at me.   
“Good morning baby boy” I say to Loki as I scratch his furry head “guess what? Daddy’s coming home today.”   
I get up and get ready to start the day. At 10:00, my phone rings.   
“Hello?”   
“Miss Russo? It’s Dr. Weber.”   
“Good morning doctor. Is he ready to come home?” I ask hopefully.   
“Yes he is you can come pick him up.”   
“Great I’ll be there as soon as I can! See you soon.” I say enthusiastically as I hang up the phone.   
Loki jumps up on the kitchen counter and tilts his head to the side.   
“I’ll be right back boo-boo. I’ve got to go get daddy.” I rush out the door and head to the hospital.  
I enter the lobby and walk up to the nurse’s station.   
“Good morning I’m Shelby Russo and I’m here to pick up Tom Hiddleston” I say to the head nurse. She smiles warmly at me   
“I’ll let Dr. Weber know you’re here. He and Mr. Hiddleston will be down shortly dear.”   
I sit down on one of the couches to wait, my nerves on edge. Ten minutes later the elevator doors open and Dr. Weber walks out wheeling Tom in a wheelchair. I stand and walk over to them.   
“Hey Shelby” Tom says with a smile “I’m so glad you’re here.”   
“I told you I’d be back to pick you up sweetheart” I say as I kiss his cheek. Dr. Weber lets out a chuckle   
“All he’s talked about is you this morning he’s been driving the nurses insane.” I smile and take Tom’s hand   
“I’m more than happy to take him off of your hands. Anything else I need to know before we head home?”   
“No ma’am, he should be good to go. I’ve called in a prescription for pain pills to the pharmacy, they should be ready. Other than what you and I talked about yesterday he’s going to be just fine. You folks take care now” he says reassuringly.   
“Thank you so much doctor. If I have a questions or issues I will give you a call” I say shaking his hand.   
I wheel Tom out to the car and help him in. I get in the driver’s side and turn to him.   
“Ready to go home darling?” Tom takes my hand   
“I am. Shelby? Please help me remember everything.” I squeeze his hand   
“I will my love, I will.”  
I slowly help Tom up the stairs into the house. He looks around and smiles   
“This looks familiar.”   
Oh thank you God. I watch as he walks slowly from room to room.   
“I think I’m starting to remember some things” he says walking back to me. I smile and hug him tightly.   
“That’s a good thing Tom. What is it that you remember?” He points towards the kitchen.   
“The kitchen. If I remember correctly you love to bake.”   
“Yes darling, you’re absolutely right. I own my own bakery, do you remember?”   
“I think so. Um, it’s something surprise. Am I close?” I rest my forehead against his.  
“You are dear. Delicious Surprise, that’s the name of my bakery. We can go there tomorrow if you’d like.”   
“I’d really like that” he said with a smile “I’m exhausted. I’m going to head to bed.”   
“I’ll help you upstairs.”   
We get to the bedroom and I help him get his pajamas ready.   
“Shelby can you help me?” he asks looking into my eyes.  
“Of course.”   
I unbutton his shirt and help him out of it. I start to go put it in the hamper when he grabs my arm and pulls me back to him. He cups my face in his hands and slowly kisses me, a tear rolls down his cheek.   
“Tom what’s wrong?” I ask, concern creeping into my voice.   
“Nothing darling, I’m just happy to be home and with you.” I put my arms around him and kiss him again   
“I’m happy you’re home too.” I look down and notice Loki looking at Tom from the doorway.   
“Looks like someone else is too.” Tom turns towards the door.  
“Hey there little guy” he says to Loki as he picks him up. Loki closes his eyes and begins to purr happily.   
“Do you know who this is Tom?” I ask as I scratch Loki’s cheek.   
“I do” he laughs “it’s our little baby boy Loki.”   
My heart all but explodes with happiness. Tom’s memories are starting to come back! Tom looks at me with pure happiness in his eyes. I look at him and smile.   
“I’ll tell you what sweetheart, tomorrow we can stop at a few of the places we’ve been to before and see if it’ll help you remember more things.”   
“That sounds like a wonderful idea” he says.   
“Darling it’s been a long day. Why don’t you get some sleep” I say to him.   
“That sounds good” he says. I help him into bed and turn to leave. “Shelby where are you going?” he asks.   
“I was going to go stay in the guest room so you could be comfortable.” Tom reaches his hand out to me   
“No, please, I want you sleeping next to me. Please Shelby, don’t leave.”


	7. Chapter 7

I was stunned but overwhelmed with joy. Tom was trying to put his life back together and all he cared about at this moment was being with me.   
“I’m not going anywhere sweetheart” I climb into bed with him “I’m right here.”   
He puts his arms around me and pulls me tight to him resting his forehead against mine.   
“Shelby I will do everything in my power to remember our past, but I promise you that I will make our future together the best that it can be. I love you Shelby.” I lean in and kiss him   
“I love you too Tom, with all my heart.” He lifts my hand to his lips and kisses my diamond ring.   
“Forever and always, good night darling.”  
I woke up to the glorious scent of coffee and breakfast. I stretch, sit up, and almost have a heart attack. There was Tom sitting in the chair with a tray of food on his lap.   
“Good morning darling. I figured I’d surprise you with breakfast in bed” he says with a smile as he gently puts the tray down. I laugh and kiss his cheek.   
“Oh honey that’s so sweet of you.”   
“So what are our plans for the day darling?” I took a sip of coffee   
“I figured we could go to all of the places we’ve been to before, see if it’ll help you to remember. I also thought we could have a nice picnic in the park later.”   
“Darling that sounds wonderful,” he said with a smile “now why don’t we have breakfast before it gets cold.”   
A couple of hours later we were off. Our first stop was to the Museum of Modern Art. We go inside and begin to look around. We slowly walk by one of my favorite paintings when Tom suddenly stops.   
“Tom what’s wrong?” I say concerned. He looks at me and smiles   
“Shelby I remember! We came here on our first date” he looks at the painting “and we had our first kiss right here” he says as he picks me up and spins me around. He puts me down and I can’t help but laugh   
“We did darling, we did. Oh Tom, I’m so happy!”   
I couldn’t have been more thrilled. My darling Tom was finally coming back. We walk hand in hand through the rest of the museum and then head to the park to have lunch.  
When we get to the park, I take out the picnic basket and a blanket and we head down to the pond to watch the ducks and other wildlife. I lay the blanket out and we sit down. I dish out the food and we sit back to enjoy the afternoon.   
“I remember this place too” Tom says. I swallow my bite of food.   
“We used to come here a lot darling.”   
“I remember on our last visit here we came to watch the sunset” he takes my hand in his “I remember how beautiful you looked, your head resting on my shoulder. That was the moment I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.” I felt the tears welling up in my eyes.   
“Really?”   
“Yes my heart, I knew from that moment on I never wanted you to leave my side.” I lean over and kiss him softly.   
“And I never will sweetheart.” I pick up the containers and out them back in the basket. “Tom, are you ready to go?”   
“Ready when you are love.”   
We get back to the car, load everything in, and head for home.   
“I believe we have a busy day tomorrow Shelby” Tom says.   
“Oh? Why? What’s going on?” He lets out a laugh and takes my hand.   
“Well darling, I think it’s time we start planning that wedding.”


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up early the next morning and went down stairs and poured myself a cup of coffee. As I took a sip it suddenly dawns on me that Tom was nowhere to be found.  
“Tom? Where are you?”  
No response.  
“Tom?” I call out again, my nerves kicking in to overdrive. Just then I hear a car door slam.  
I run to the front window and look out. I couldn’t help but laugh. There was Tom, arms full of bags and a pastry box, making his way to the front door.  
“What is all of this for sweetheart?” I say as I open the door for him.  
“Uh-uh, no peaking!” he says with a laugh as he puts everything down on the table. “I went out and picked us up a few things to help us start our wedding plans.”  
“Tom you didn’t have to buy the whole store” I say as I take out books and magazines from various bags.  
“I did no such thing. I was kind enough to leave a couple of things behind for other people. Oh yes, and I also bought us some muffins and other tasty treats” Tom said as he opened the pastry box and helped himself to a muffin.  
I take a cheese danish for myself and start flipping through the magazines as Tom pours himself a cup of coffee and sits down next to me.  
“Darling I don’t even know where to begin” I say with a sigh “there’s so much stuff we have to get in order. We need to find a church, pick out a cake, find a dress for me and a tux for you, rent a reception hall….”  
Tom puts a finger to my lips. “Relax sweetheart. We’re in this together, we’ll figure it all out in due time. For now, you just worry about your finding your dress.”  
Ding dong. Who on earth could be here?  
Tom looks at me and smiles “my other surprise is here.” He gets up and answers the door “come on in.”  
"Surprise!!"Kiki calls out from the hallway.  
“Kiki!!! Oh my god, what are you doing here?” I say hugging her tightly.  
“Tom thought you’d need your bestie to help you pick out a dress” she said with a big smile.  
I give Tom a peck on the cheek “you’re so good to me my love. Thank you”  
“I knew I would be utterly useless in that department so I called Kiki and asked her to come over and give you a hand. You two ladies have fun, I’m off to see a man about a church” Tom says with a smile as he gets his coat and heads out the door.  
Kiki turns to me “you’re so lucky Shelby. You’ve got a wonderful man there.”  
“You have no idea Kiki” I say “I honestly thought I was going to lose him there for a bit. I thank God every day that I got him back. Now, let’s do some serious dress shopping, shall we? We need to find you a dress too you know.”  
“Shelby, no way, are you saying what I think your saying?” Kiki says her eyes wide with excitement.  
“Yes I am silly. I want you to be my Maid of Honor!”  
Kiki practically knocks me out of my chair “AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! This is going to have so much fun!! Come on Shelby let’s go. It’s time to go try on some dresses!”


	9. Chapter 9

As Kiki and I pull up to the bridal salon, I hear my phone go off. It’s a text from Tom  
Hi darling. I found a church! I can’t wait to show it to you tonight. I told the ladies at the bridal shop that you’d be coming down so they’re expecting you. Oh and I have one more surprise, pick out whatever dress you want, it’s a gift from my mum and sisters. I love you darling, see you later tonight. ~Tom  
“Oh my God” I say as I stare at my phone “Kiki look at this!!”  
I show Kiki the message and she goes crazy.  
“Is he serious Shelby?! That is so sweet! Come on girl, let’s go.”  
We walk inside and stop dead in our tracks. The shop is so elegantly decorated and the gowns on display look like they came right out of a fairytale. We are immediately welcomed by an attractive older woman.  
“Hello ladies, welcome! My name is Elaine and I’ll be helping you today.”   
I shake her hand “Hello Elaine, I’m Shelby Russo and this is Katrina, my best friend and Maid of Honor.”  
“It’s a pleasure to meet both of you. Mr. Hiddleston told us you’d be coming today. Why don’t we get started?”  
We followed her to her office and sat down. She opened her laptop and handed me some binders to look at. Kiki and I started flipping through them as she asked questions.  
“Ok my dear, tell me, do you have a dress in mind and how about a budget?”  
“I have a few ideas in mind. As far as the budget for my dress, no there isn’t one. I do like the Pnina Tornei designs. Do you have any?”  
She chuckled “Pnina’s dresses are our biggest sellers my dear, we have a bunch in stock. Would you like to see them?”  
“I’d love to” I say with excitement.  
Kiki and I follow Elaine down the hall to where Pnina’s dresses are kept. I gasp out loud as I take in the sight. I had never seen so many gorgeous dresses in my life! I look through the dresses, picking out a few to try on. This was like a dream come true.  
“I think we should start with these” Elaine said “I don’t want you to get overwhelmed my dear.”  
As we follow her down the hall I lean over and take Kiki’s hand.  
“Kiki I’m so nervous I won’t find my dress” I whisper to her nervously.  
She squeezes my hand tightly “don’t worry Shelby. When you find your dress, you’ll know it.”  
We arrive at the dressing rooms and Kiki sits down on one of the overstuffed chairs.  
“I’ll be right here” she says to me and smiles brightly.  
I follow Elaine into one of the rooms. She hangs up the six dresses and I begin trying each one on. Dress number one is a big, fat no. Dress number two makes Kiki laugh out loud. Dress number three is just a disaster. Dress number four, however, sent chills down my spine. The dress was ivory in color with intricate bead and crystal work throughout the bodice. The skirt was A-line that accentuated my curves beautifully. I walk out and show it to Kiki.  
“Oh Shelby” she said with tears in her eyes “you look absolutely stunning.”  
I look at myself in the mirror and the tears start to flow. ‘Kiki, Elaine, this is my dress!!!!”  
“Yes my dear I believe you have” Elaine says “it’s almost as if this dress was made for just you Shelby.”  
“Thank you Elaine. That’s really sweet of you to say”  
“I’ll go fill out the paperwork for the dress. Tom has already informed me that his family will be paying for it. I’m going to hand you off to Angela now. She’s going to help you find a dress for Kiki.”  
We end up getting a Midnight Blue strapless gown for Kiki. Two hours later, we are heading home. As soon as I walk in the house I send Tom a text.  
Hi sweetheart! I found a dress and I can’t wait for you to see it. Please tell your mom and sisters I said thank you! Hope you’ll be home soon, I miss you. ~Shelby  
Buzz….buzz….  
Hi darling. I’m sure you look like a goddess in your dress. I can’t wait to see you in it! I’ll be sure to tell mum you said thank you. I’ll be home shortly and then I’ll take you to see the church. Kisses, Tom.  
Ten minutes later he arrives at home.  
“Darling I’m home” Tom calls out.  
“I’m in the kitchen.”  
He walks up behind me, wraps his arms around me, and plants a kiss on my cheek. This has got to be what heaven feels like.  
“Ready love?” he asks “I can’t wait for you to see the church.”  
“I am baby. Let me just grab my coat and we can go.”  
I go to the closet and get my coat. When I turn around I find Tom staring at me with a huge smile on his face.  
“What babe?” I ask with a giggle.  
“Nothing darling. I was just looking at how absolutely beautiful you are and thinking how on earth did I get so lucky.”  
I wrap my arms around him “we are both lucky Tom. Now let’s go see that church.”


	10. Chapter 10

Forty five minutes later, Tom and I arrive at the church. He turns the car off and looks at me.  
“I hope you like it Shelby. I can’t imagine marrying you anywhere else.”  
“It’s absolutely breathtaking from the outside. I can’t wait to see inside!” I say excitedly.  
As we are walking up to the church a familiar face comes outside startling me.  
“Luke! What on earth are you doing here?”  
He gives Tom a quick wink “oh just dropping off a couple of things. Nice seeing you Shelby. Tom, I’ll call you tomorrow.” He heads off towards his car.  
“Huh, that was weird” I say to Tom.  
“You know Luke, darling. Constantly on the go” Tom says reassuringly as we continue on.  
We walk inside and hang our coats up in the small closet in the hallway. Tom takes my hand and smiles.  
“Are you ready love?”  
I squeeze his hand “yes darling, I am.”  
We walk hand in hand through the doors of the sanctuary and I’m blown away. Tom and Luke had arranged flowers and lit candles throughout the entire area. It was like a scene from a fairytale. I was completely in shock.  
“Tom! Baby, I don’t know what to say. This is so gorgeous. I can’t believe you guys did this!” I say as I through my arms around him.  
“Ehehehe, so it’s safe to say you like it then?”  
“Like it? Oh Tom I love it!”  
He kisses my forehead “That’s wonderful darling. I thought this is how the church could be decorated for our big day. What do you think?”  
“Yes, that’s a wonderful idea love. The flowers will match our colors and they flowers for the wedding party perfectly!”  
After going over a few more minor details and talking with the priest, we walk back out to the car and head home. We held hands the entire ride home.  
Once we get home I start dinner. Tom sits at his desk and starts going over a script for his latest movie. I glance over at him and smile. I love watching him prepare for a role, his intensity as he reads the script is such a turn on. I finish dinner and set the plates on the table.  
“Tom, darling, dinner is ready.”  
“Be right there sweetheart.”  
He joins me at the table and we start to eat. When we finish I bring the dishes to the sink and start washing them. Tom comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me.  
“Shelby,” he purrs huskily as he kisses my neck “I think we should head upstairs for a little dessert.”  
“Mmmmm that sounds good to me baby” I say as I brush my hand against his cheek.  
He picks me up and carries me upstairs to our bedroom. He lays me down on the bed, turns on “Freak Me” by Silk and slowly starts his striptease. Oh yes, tonight is going to be a very good night!


End file.
